Crossroad
by Dominic Kowalski
Summary: Foi apenas um sinal. Uma inclinação para o lado com cabeça, para então os dois se darem conta do quanto precisavam disso. O frenesi do anonimato, quando nada mais importa, a não ser o alivio mental e físico, toda a pressão imposta sobre seus ombros.


Crossroad

- Então, você sabe como que tudo isso começou, companheiro? – O bar vazio ecoou a voz embriagada com o sotaque enrolado de um típico inglês, enquanto o copo de Bourbon do Kentucky gotejava lentamente na madeira do balcão. Aquela seria a mesma história de um velho lobo das cordilheiras que se tornava nostálgico aos tempos psicológicos de sua cabeça quando era molhado por um pouco de álcool, pensou o caçador. Levantou o queixo para o embriagado companheiro de fim de tarde, enquanto os olhos verdes musgo o fitavam com ligeiro desinteresse. O velho garçom limpava os copos enquanto assistia ao jogo dos Hammers, longe o suficiente para não ouvir a conversa unilateral.

O loiro arranhou um sorriso no rosto magro, puxando os cabelos loiros que formavam leves ondulações nas pontas, vezes ou outras embaraçando entre os dedos compridos. – Deus soprou Adão. – A pausa foi brusca logo após a frase rápida, calado pelo filtro marrom do cigarro que era tragado com experiência. – O que significa que ele lhe deu um espírito divino, o que o destacou de toda a criação. – Soprou a fumaça cinza pelo ar abafado. O ouvinte esforçou-se para identificar exatamente quem era ali, mas o ambiente escuro formava uma sombra no rosto, distinguindo somente o cigarro em cativeiro nos lábios finos e rudes, além da nuca loura. – O que significava que ele era especial para Deus.

- Certo. – O encorpado resmungou, não dando muita trela para o que ouvia. Com o passar de seu histórico familiar, Deus se tornou algo que não tinha absolutamente nenhum significado em sua mente, tirando o fato de que ele sempre o ferrava. Se ele existisse. – De onde você ouviu isso?

- Parte aqui e parte ali. Alguns nazi me disseram exatamente isso, mas não entra no contexto, então vou falar o que realmente importa: Eva, a primeira esposa, ela foi tentada por satã, em forma humana... Não como uma serpente... Mas como um pênis. – O ouvinte esboçou um sorriso que mesclava algo sacana e incrédulo, balançando ligeiramente a cabeça em tom de submissão. – O que significa que ela deitou com outro homem que não foi Adão.

- Então tudo começa com um adultério, huh?

- Certo. – O inglês manteve-se firme em sua prosa. – O que significa que a fraqueza não foi só de natureza sexual. – Bateu o cigarro algumas vezes em um cinzeiro cheio de cristal barato. – E Adão, ele compartilhou com esse fruto também... – A luz ficou tremula, o contador ergueu os ombros e sem pressas se virou no banco, amassando o, sobretudo marrom no estofado. O mistério sobre seu rosto foi desvendado, mostrando ali uma face fadigada, porem charmosa quando o sorriso superior alinhava os cantos do lábio, os olhos azuis fixos no outro ao seu lado. - Pois era 'formoso a vista' e capaz de tornar os homens sábios.

Foi apenas um sinal. Uma inclinação para o lado com cabeça, para então os dois se darem conta do quanto precisavam disso. O frenesi do anonimato, quando nada mais importa, a não ser o alivio mental e físico, toda a pressão imposta sobre seus ombros. Entregue, o ouvinte apenas murmurou seu nome, um grunhido sem forças que se chamava 'Dean', enquanto o outro retrucou firmemente um 'John Constantine'. Eram estranhos um para o outro, apenas um sexo de estrada, apesar de Dean ter alguma intuição sobre aquele misterioso homem com sotaque arrastado. Mas ele não se importava, porque o alivio que procurava não implicava em ouvir mais vitimas, mais contos macabros sobre uma noite de sexta feira treze ou qualquer parafernália do tipo. Procurava no 'Quennie Bar' apenas uma companhia que o fizesse esquecer sobre seu trabalho de tempo integral. Sobre o apocalipse. Sobre seu irmão. Apenas uma mão firme que o conduzisse a um paraíso particular que durasse tempo suficiente para engolir sua magoa e amordaçá-la dentro de si.

Foi essa mão que o segurou em um hotel velho e enferrujado para reduto familiar não longe dali. Constantine o prensou forte o bastante para dizer quem mandava ali, deixando um rastro de manchas vermelhas de digitais em seu corpo, começando pelos pulsos, presos como um coelho na cabeceira da cama. Os beijos eram fortes e exigentes, cada vez pedindo por mais, mordendo, sugando e molhando com uma saliva quente, como se quisesse marcar um território carnal. Foi desprovido de roupas em não muito tempo. Elas eram como convidados indesejados. Não houve preliminares românticas, apenas uma dolorosa e bem recebida redenção por parte de ambos enquanto John o beijava em locais antes nunca tocados.

- Essa é a minha primeira vez. – Dean praticamente sussurrou, encarando o loiro ao meio de suas pernas, as beijando e marcando com os caninos. E o homem abriu um sorriso que o fez morder os lábios por alguns momentos.

- Eu tomarei conta de você. – A dor que sentiu quando foi penetrado com os dedos não se comparava em nada com o que havia sentindo de uns tempos para cá, desde que seu irmão, seu pequeno irmão, se tornara o que caçava desde adolescente. O seu mundo estava entrando em colapso, estreito demais para poder manter a sanidade. – Vou dar o que você precisa – Murmurou Constantine, marcando o pescoço alvo do homem abaixo de si.

Agradeceria mais tarde por aquele favor, além de que John abriu um pequeno sache que carregava no bolso da calça – que estava jogada no canto inferior da cama de casal – e gentilmente o lubrificou com algo viscoso. Dean fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar, apenas sentir o corpo masculino ali quando suas mãos foram soltas, escorregando e apertando com a palma das costas largas. O tato era tão natural que não era compatível com suas idéias preliminares de dois homens dividindo uma cama, tocando-se e satisfazendo-se de maneira única. Os toques de John não eram lânguidos e fracos como os de uma rapariga, ao que estava acostumado.

O ar foi esvaindo-se de seus pulmões quando o pênis latejante começou a percorrer sua entrada, ardendo e abrindo o canal estreito, fazendo com que Dean o agarrasse e urrasse centenas de vezes como um mantra algo inteligível. John gostou desses sons, enquanto Dean pensava que ele era um homem de promessa, pois dera exatamente o que ele precisava. Foi grosseiro, porem maleável, mas inegavelmente dolorido. Seu nível de adrenalina explodiu quando a próstata foi atiçada pelo membro grosso que fazia um incessante vai e vem sobre si, abrindo-o por completo. Pensou por um momento estar aberto a uma leitura mental. Nunca pensou em sua vida medíocre que poderia gozar apenas por estar sendo fodido em um colchão barato.

John acelerou os movimentos, aproveitando o interior apertado que sofria espasmos musculares, socando-o tão forte que teve de segurar as duas mãos cabeceira de madeira enquanto o quadril trabalhava incessantemente no centro das pernas que o enlaçavam na cintura. Sua visão ficou turva quando gozou forte dentro do caçador, arfando.

Retirou seu pênis, tateando os dedos pelo orifício flagelado a sua frente, provando o seu próprio sabor ao levar aos lábios. Foi uma longa tarde de 'sessões de terapia', como dizia antigamente.

- E o resto?

- Huh? – John olhou de esgueira o caçador, enquanto ascendia um cigarro esgueirado a parede.

- Adão e Eva. E o resto? – Indagou novamente.

Constantine puxou a fumaça, fitando-o tão intensamente que pode decorar o rosto de Dean. – No ato do pecado original, a raça satânica nasceu. O que significa que esta concebido um filho de Satã e outro de Adão. Caim e Abel, dois filhos de pais diferentes. O que significa que apenas Abel levava em si o sangue de Adão, que era justo e puro. E Caim, ele não conseguia encontrar a benção de Deus. O que significa que Deus o desprezava, pois via o que Caim realmente era...

O Winchester mordeu o interior da bochecha. – O que ele era realmente?

- ... Um mestiço.


End file.
